


Get over yourself

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593





	Get over yourself

Why do I do this to myself?

Here i am

Bleary-eyed and aching. 

I should sleep. 

I was excited for that nap.

I’ve been promising myself for weeks!

 

Sleeping during the day is selfish. 

How could I think of doing that?

Exhaustion is meaningless. 

Of course I would get myself

Volunteered in her place. 

She would experience

More pain than I will if I do this. 

I forgot to do laundry…

I should get up and do it. 

I don’t want to move. 

The nerve damage hurts today. 

Almost too much. 

Oh well. Ignore it. Get over it. 

Stand up straight. 

My back will cease its throbbing

Once it goes numb from the pain. 

Open your eyes. 

I lost the chance to sleep

When I made that tea. 

Get up and tend to the dog

And serve the family. 

“You shouldn’t need to be asked.”

I technically wasn’t. 

I volunteered, remember?

 

Pick yourself up. 

You don’t matter. 

Your needs are nothing. 

Get over yourself and your petty hurts. 

Things must be done. 

But they won’t if you stay put. 

And for pity’s sake,

Smile.


End file.
